evefandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Surveying
Quick and dirty copy paste from source 1 to be edited --Luance DeAngeluotti 02:18, 24 Jun 2005 (PDT) Scanning Moons Before you can harvest a moon it probably pays to find out what it produces first. This can be achieved by Moon Surveying. Moon Surveying is an activity which involves flying to a moon and launching a probe into it to find what Raw Materials it contains. You can probe any moon in 0.4 Security space and below. WARNING: Warping to a moon which already has someones POS residing there will likely result in a swift and pretty damn quick episode of wtfpwned. A POS turret can pop your industrial pretty quickly. What do you need? * Covert Ops frigate (recommended), or ... * A ship with enough cargo space for the number of probes you need to launch * Survey Probe Launcher I or tech II * Survey Probe Fitting your ship for Moon Surveying While an industrial was once the only ship possible to scan with due to the size of scan probes, with the Cold War changes to their volume any ship can fit a sizable number. A recommended fitting includes: *Hi slot: Survey Probe Launcher, Cloaking Device (to hide if you are being chased whilst surveying) *Mid Slot: Afterburner or Microwarpdrive *Low Slots: Nanofibre Modules: To improve your agility, speed and to help you line up with a moon quicker. A single system will have anything from 5 moons to around 90, so you will need a moon probe for each moon you want to survey. Survey Probes A moon probe works similar to a scanner probe, you launch it and it returns results. Quest Survey Probe I: Takes 40 minutes to scan a moon. Discovery Survey Probe I: Takes 10 minutes to scan a moon. Gaze Survey Probe I: Takes 5 Minutes to scan a moon. The above probes all do the same job but vary in time it takes to scan. The Probes that scan the quickest are more expensive and require more skills to use. The stat mentioning 3 probes needed is an anomaly, and has no ingame effect at present. How to survey Now you have your fitted ship and probes, fly to the planet of the moon you want to scan. Note I said planet and not moon. The reason for this is if you fly directly to a moon, and it happens to have a POS there, you will get wtfpwned and the owner will get a nice little evemail telling him his pos just pwned you. Worse still you don't want to carelessly lose 20 million isk worth of probes. So do NOT warp straight to a moon. When you arrive at the planet, open your scanner and do a 360 degree scan at max km range. Sort the results and look carefully down the list. What you are looking for is a Control Tower. If you see one on the list then you know one of the moons has a Control Tower, therfore it's likely to have defences that will gank you if you warp to it. If you don't find any Control Tower then you may proceed to scan. If you find a Control Tower you have to then isolate which moon it is at so you can avoid it. You could do a directional scan on each moon but unless you are really good at space scanning it's probably not a good idea. The best and fastest way to find where the POS is as follows: # Create a midspace safespot. # Bookmark the safespot. # Eject from your industrial (Note: When you eject, your skills wont apply for your ships cargo bonus anymore so your probes may be jettisoned in a can next to you). Warp to each moon at 60km in your pod. POS defences do not pod people so you are safe, however players do so don't hang around! As soon as you find which moon the POS is at, make a note so you can avoid it. Warp back to your safespot bookmark and jump back into your industrial. Due to the lengthy process of moon surveying you should really try to do it when you have no one in the system. Many corporations have big interests in particular systems and moons, and will hunt you down if they find you in there trying to eat their cake. Don't follow this advice - simply use a covert ops frigate with bonuses for astrometrics anyways, and warp within 0 from moon to moon. While the covert ops frigate can only hold a limited number of probes, it can warp around cloaked - bypassing any POS weapons. In the event that your ship breaks cloak by getting too close to something (pop-cloak container or you warp next to POS structures), your frigate can re-align and quickly warp away before POS weapons can even lock you. Surveying Once again, more outdated/bad information here. Aligning to a moon is as simple as having your directional scanner window open, showing the moon, right-clicking on that moon in the scanner window and selecting "align to" in the context menu. Now that it's all clear, warp to the Moon of your choice at 15km. Try to do your surveying in chronological order, going down the list numerically. # Fly to moon: On arrival you may not see the moon as moons vary in size and shade (but you will be 5,000 km from it). Go to your overiew settings and check to show moons. Now simply click the moon on the overview to highlight it. # Aligning to moon: This is the hardest part. Align yourself as central to the moon as possible, this will be difficult because double clicking in the middle of the moon will highlight it instead of making you approach it, also some moons are very small. Double click on the moon but just slightly off the center. Activating your mwd helps you get a good speed on approach which helps you judge your line up to the moon. # Fire probe: When you are 100% sure you are aligned and that the probe when launched will hit the moon then launch the probe by clicking the Probe Launcher Module. The probe will shoot out the front of your ship with a whoooosh and head in a straight line towards the moon. If you didn't align properly, the probe will miss the moon (probe communication failed). Once you have launched the probe, open your scanner. It will show the probes countdown time until it returns results. You will also notice there is a new tab in the scanner window called 'Moon Analysis', your results flash in there once the timer hits 0. You can move on to the next moon whilst the probe is en route to the moon, you do not have to wait until the probe hits it and you do not have to wait until a scan is finished, just keep your scanner window open and continue your surveying. WARNING: If you leave the system, change ship, or dock, your scan results will be lost. You have to stay in the system to recieve the results. This is where the cloaking device on your industrial comes in handy. At the end when you are still waiting for the last few results, warp to a safespot and cloak. By cloaking others looking for you with scan probes will not find you and you can peacfully go afk or jot down the results on paper. Ok, so all scans are now completed and the Moon analysis tab is flashing furiously. Click it and examine what is there. If a moon does not have any materials you will recieve a pop up message after the scan telling you so. The results are listed by planet and moon. Clicking one will expand it to show what raw materials can be harvested from that particular moon. Next to the name of the raw material you have the abundance which refers to the batch quanity that could potentially be harvested. Abundances range from 1 to 4. At this point harvesting arrays only harvest 100 minerals an hour, so the abundance number is meaningless. It's now up to you to decide if the raw materials found at a specific moon are worth harvesting. Remember a POS is not a toy, they require a lot of maintainence and operation. The moon you choose has to be profitable enough to make it all worth it unless you will be covering the cost by 0.0 mining. Also, take into consideration your location, if you are in hostile space ask yourself how easy will it be to get fuel there? Skills Needed Gaze survey probe I: Astrometrics V Survey V Science III Electronics I Discovery survey probe I: Astrometrics III Survey III Science III Electronics I Quest survey probe I: Astrometrics III Survey III Science III Electronics I Sources http://myeve.eve-online.com/ingameboard.asp?a=topic&threadID=179069&page=1#7